Pride & Prejudice, Literati Style
by lalalovely.x
Summary: The year is 1813, and Rory is to be promised to the son of her family's respectable friends, the Huntzbergers.  But, unlike many other girls, she dreams of falling in love. Will the presense of the rude, indifferent Mr Mariano allow her to do so?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary__: The year is 1813, and Rory is to be promised to the son of her family's respectable friends, the Huntzbergers. But, unlike many other girls, she dreams of falling in love. Will the presense of the rude, indifferent Mr Mariano allow her to do so?_ _Inspired by Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Rory Gilmore was never one for functions, preferring to read quietly against the balcony railings outside of her room; a place where she could escape into her books and seldom be disturbed. However, tonight, like many other nights in the Gilmore household, she was expected to attend a function her mother and father, Richard and Emily Gilmore, would be holding. If not to make it worse, Rory was tonight to be promised to the Huntzberger's only son. Her mother had been set upon engaging the two since they were only but children, and of course Logan Huntzberger was the son of a respectable family and a very close friend of her parents, making it a rather wonderful arrangement according to Emily. 

Rory smoothed her fingers over her crystal blue, silk dress, giving herself one final glance in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with stunning blue eyes; a carbon copy of her dress, as she pushed away a stray hair behind her ear. Adding the final touch, she clipped a delicate diamond necklace around her neck, before turning to the door. She stared at it for a moment, hoping that somehow, just somehow, she wouldn't have to pass through it to a life of expectations and arrangements. That maybe, just maybe, she would get a chance to fall in love like the characters in her books. Maybe, she sighed, but positively unlikely.

"Rory!" her mother's voice called from downstairs, "Oh, Rory, come quickly! The Huntzbergers have arrived!"

Letting out one final sigh, Rory made her way downstairs; her expected future waiting with nothing but grief and lost hope.

"Ah, Miss Gilmore," Lady Huntzberger praised, "I hope you are well?"

"Um, yes, very well." she lied, as Logan's sister took her hands in a caring gesture.

She gave a polite smile towards Mitchum Huntzberger, before turning towards Logan. She had to admit that his handsome looks surprised her somewhat, not having seen him since they were young. Yet, there was something missing; something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Before she could address him, however, another young man stepped from behind the Huntzbergers.

"May I introduce my nephew," Mitchum explained, "Mr Jess Mariano, and hope he won't intrude on you too much, for he will be with us for the duration of our stay."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Emily beamed, "Welcome, Jess, welcome!"

Jess simply nodded and forced a smile, before glancing indifferently around the room. If Emily was as shocked by his rudeness as Rory, than she was well mannered enough not to show it, instead gesturing her hands towards the living room, where the other guests were currently conversing.

"Please, come, come!"

Emily took Lady Hunztberger and her daughter by the arms, as Mitchum joined Richard in his talk of business and politics by the fireplace.

"Oh, I must show you our new family portrait. Why, it's simply divine!" Her mother's voice trailed off, as she disappeared amongst the crowd.

Rory was left staring at the floor, feeling eyes upon her. Looking up, she noticed that not only was Mr Huntzberger staring at her, but also Mr Mariano. His dark hair fell scruffily around his intense dark eyes. His look of trapture seemed to mirror her own, and for a moment, she forgot about his former rudeness, and felt sorry for him. Sorry that he, like her, seemed to be doing something he was forced to. Logan cleared his throat, forcing Rory to break eye contact, blushing slightly.

"Ace," Rory smiled at his childhood nickname of her, "You look more beautiful than ever. Would you care to dance?"

Jess snorted, and Rory looked upon him with sudden loathing again.

"Of course." she answered dryly, not taking her eyes off of Jess.

He held out his hand, and she took it, glancing back at Jess as he smirked at her, making his way to Richards study in the hope of escaping the crowd. Rory sighed to herself, _'Well, at least he was quite capable of making himself at home, regardless of his rudeness towards others'_.

x - x - x - x

Jess was slumped lazily back in the chair, absorbed in a book he had found on one of the shelves; his jacket lay forgotten on the edge of the chair beside him. He was attired in simply a white, long sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows, and light brown suspenders that were dangling loosely around his slacks. He had lost track of how long he had been in there, so absorbed in the book that he barely noticed when the door clicked open. Peering up, he saw Rory close the door softly behind her.

"Miss Gilmore." He acknowledged, returning his attention back to his book. His manors seemed to be nonexistent, she thought, staring at him for a moment. Neither did he stand, not greet me in the proper, gentlemanlike way. Yet, for some reason she could not explain, she did not leave like a proper lady would when faced by his rudeness, but found herself sitting in the chair beside him.

"So, you're not one for parties then?"

"Nope." He said, turning the page nonchalantly.

"Oh."

Picking up on her disappointment, he added, "Not really my kind of thing."

"Oh. Me either."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," he said, closing his book and bringing his gaze skeptically back to her, "seems to me your future husband would disagree."

"What?" Rory replied with shock. But he simply opened his book and began reading again. Rory's eyes narrowed towards him.

"I didn't enjoy the dancing." Rory stated matter-of-factly, and when he remained silent, her tone became more defensive, "I didn't!"

Jess closed his book again, "Let me guess. You hate the fact that your parents are arranging your marriage, yet, when the guy is rich you don't really seem to mind."

Rory was on her feet now, breathing hard, "How dare you! You foul, loathsome-"

Jess raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, as if daring her to continue.

"How dare you! This is my party, and you will not stay in here all night. I order you to leave this room at once!"

Jess stared at her for a moment, and then got to his feet, his body inches from hers.

"As you wish." he smirked, brushing past her to grab his jacket. As he opened the door he turned to her, bowing his head in mock politeness, "Good day, Miss Gilmore."

The door clicked behind him. Insufferable, she thought, absolutely insufferable. After letting out a grunt of frustration, she too made her way back out to the party.

She walked quickly through the living room, hoping to make an unnoticed escape to her bedroom.

"Ace!" a voice called from behind her. Her eyes fluttered shut, before she turned towards him with a forced smile.

"I was hoping I would get another chance to dance with the most charming lady in the room?"

"Oh, uh," she began, Jess' words still echoing in her mind, "I'm not really feeling well. Please excuse me."

She turned towards the stairs and quickly made her way to her bedroom, not noticing Jess' eyes upon her from across the room.

Rory leaned her head back against her bedroom door as she slowly slumped to the floor, a single tear slipping down her cheek. All her life she had dreamed of falling in love. All her life she had been surrounded by wonderful books with fairytale endings, now only to find, that she would be robbed of hers.

x - x - x - x

* * *

_AN__: Well, there's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you like it, do you hate it? Any suggestions or constructive critism? Just press the pretty little button:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__: Gilmore Girls and Pride & Prejudice are the wonderful creations of ASP and Jane Austen alone. I own nothing and am simply writing with them.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rory's eyelids felt thick and heavy, and she still felt groggy from the night before. As she sat up in bed, she heard another tap at the door, and, realising that's what awoke her in the first place, beckoned them into her room. 

"Oh, Good Morning, Miss Gilmore, and what a fine day it is today," the maid said in a bright voice, as she whisked over to the window, pulling the curtains open without so much as a warning. Rory simply groaned in response, pulling her bed covers grumpily up over her face. But, just as quick as they came up, they had come off; the plump old maid throwing them into her wickim laundry basket.

"Your mother is expecting you down for breakfast in ten minutes, mam. She wishes you to dress first, for Mr Huntzberger has requested a walk with you before brunch," she said, as Rory fixed her with the best withering stare she could muster.

"No! I don't want to go downstairs, I certainly do not wish to take a morning stroll with Mr Huntzberger, and... I want my blankets back!"

The maid's face remained plastered, "Mrs Gilmore will see you down for breakfast in nine minutes. Good day, Miss."

The door snapped neatly closed behind the maid, leaving Rory shivering in her empty bed. With a long and tired sigh, she made it to her feet to get ready for the hopeless day ahead.

Rory was usually friendly towards the maids, or polite at the very least. But in the last few days her patience had been growing thin, as the reality of her engagement was beginning to set in. Rory picked out a yellow, frilly dress in a fetal attempt to change Logan's mind, and pulled a brush lazily through her wavy, silk-like hair. She placed the brush down beside the open book on her dresser and made her way downstairs. She hadn't read since the Hunztbergers had arrived, but in all honesty, it was just another thing she had lost in the life that was being forced upon her.

"Rory! Oh, Rory, come, come, sit-", her mother said before her face turned quickly from eagerness to something resembling disgust, "What is that obscurity you're wearing?!"

Logan was quick to stand as she entered the room, "Miss Gilmore, you look simply stunning this morning."

Wow. Either he was perfectly capable of telling a lie, or suddenly that old, grey petticoat she had picked out for tomorrow wasn't looking so promising anymore.

"Um, thank-you."

"Rory, come sit next to Mr Huntzberger. We've been talking about you all morning," her mother chirped, guiding her to the seat so suspiciously close to his.

"Oh. How... uh, nice. That's nice."

"Why, yes that certainly is very nice isn't it. He's been dying to hear about all those fun, crazy books you've been reading, haven't you, Mr Huntzberger?" her mother prompted excitedly, and somewhat unsubtly.

"That is simply ridiculous, Emily," Richard Gilmore remarked, now looking up from his morning paper, "There is no such thing as fun, crazy books, and our sensible daughter would certainly not read such a thing."

"Oh, well actually, I haven't been reading much of anything lately," she interrupted, before her parents got out of hand.

"Well, that's a fine thing in my opinion. Why, a lady's job is to cook, clean, and to look after the children. I couldn't imagine why you should wish to be reading."

Mitchum Huntzberger nodded at his wife's opinion, "Yes, yes. Terrible waste of time if you ask me-"

"Ah, so father, will my cousin be joining us this morning?" Logan asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, not this morning I'm afraid, he's ah -"

Mitchum shared a glance with his wife, who answered for him, "Not well. He's, ah, not well."

"Sorry to hear that," Logan answered without expression, "So, Emily, do tell me..."

Not well? How could he be not well? He seemed fine yesterday, or was she too busy yelling at him to notice? Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight of sympathy and guilt sit somewhere in the pit of her stomach. She had been quick to decide she hated him, why, she had barely gotten to know him at all. He hadn't been that rude, had he? Well, okay, maybe he had been rude, but if he was feeling unwell, perhaps that was the reason why? Why was she giving this so much thought anyway?

"Rory!" she glanced up lazily from the plate in front of her, resting her eyes upon her mother, "Don't be rude. Answer Mr Huntzberger when he speaks, won't you?"

Rory blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Logan let out a chuckle, "I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk before we sit down again for brunch?"

"Oh, yes of course. I would love to."

Logan took her hand, and led her out into the fawyer.

"Mayella, you may bring out the tea now!" her mother called towards the kitchen. A faint shatter came in answer to Emily's request, and she sighed, "Mayella? Mayella?! Richard, I'm afraid we'll have to let this one go."

"If that's what you think is best, Emily," he replied, his face again hidden by his paper.

x - x - x - x

Rory and Logan had been walking for a while now, and she was quite surprised at how well it was going. They had talked about traveling, their family, their lives since they had known each other as children, and now they were simply walking in a comfortable silence, staring at the scenery by the lake. Perhaps that was what love was supposed to be; a feeling of comfort, safety, and knowing that you would always have someone to depend on. She was happy with Logan, wasn't she? Would her life be so terrible as Mrs Logan Huntzberger?

"So, Ace," he said, breaking the silence, "Excited to see the house?"

She gave him a genuine smile, "Wait. We have a house?"

"Quite a big one actually."

"That's wonderful!", but she came to a sudden halt, her face dropping sadly, " Logan?"

"What is it, Ace? You don't want to live in London? Because we could always find a place near here."

"Oh, no. That's sweet. But, it's just... is all you expect from me to cook and to look after the children?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that your mom-"

Logan sighed in sympathy, putting his hand gently on her arm, "Ace, come on. Don't listen to my mother. Of course that's not what I expect of you."

"Then what do you expect?" she asked sadly.

"I expect you to be who you are now. Intelligent, beautiful, and sensible."

He brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled at her warmly. On the surface she felt comfortable and safe, but on the inside, she was slowly breaking. Intelligent, beautiful, and sensible. Was that who she was? Was that who she wanted to be?

She sadly returned his smile as he grabbed her hand, leading her back up to the house for brunch.

x - x - x - x

Rory and Logan were ascending the porch steps, when they found themselves face to face with none other than Jess Mariano.

"Morning cuz!" he said in a mockingly cheerful voice, and then turning to Rory, a small smirk spreading across his face, "Like the new look, and I have to say, the ruffles _really _pull it off."

Rory crossed her arms in front of her chest, scowling at him, and, despite her anger, felt her cheeks growing hot with embarrassment. Jess smirked again, brushing in between them as he made his way down the steps. He pulled out a thin, paper back novel he had shoved in the pocket of his slacks, and began to read as he walked. Rory's eyes followed his every move with shock.

She turned to Logan with confusion, "I thought he wasn't feeling well?"

Logan sighed, "Look, Ace, I'm sorry that I have to apologize on his behalf, but, sometimes he can get a little absorbed in himself that he forgets his manners towards others; obviously. He's never gotten along with anyone, hell, not even his own mother. He was sent to my dad to get straightened out, but I'm afraid he's so set on being rude and indifferent he simply won't have it. It's hard to get him to come along to things like this, let alone expect him to socialize with anyone. Don't take it personally. It's just the way he is, Ace."

"What happened with him and his mother?" Rory asked, watching his distant figure sit down upon the bridge that lay across the small lake.

"I'd rather not get into it, Ace. It's a long story, but let's just say that his mother tried to bring him up in the way that every mother does, and like always, Mr Self-centered Mariano threw it all back in her face, screwing everything up like normal."

"Oh, his poor mother," Rory sympathized, and bringing her eyes to rest upon Logan again, asked, "and I'm guessing you don't get along with him very well either?"

Logan let out a small chuckle, "Come on, Ace, we should get inside."

He opened the door and placed his hand on the small of Rory's back, guiding her gently inside. Rory gave Jess one final glance, then with another sigh, made her way to the dining room with the safety and comfort of Logan behind her.

x - x - x - x

* * *

_AN__: I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it considering the amount of wonderful reviews I recieved for my last chapter. Thank-you so much, without them I wouldn't have been inspired enough to write this chapter. So if you want me to work hard on the next chapter, then please review and make me the happiest girl on earth!_

_Next chapter: As always, Emily and Richard are on the search for a new maid. Who will it be??  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Just a special thanks to Those-aren't-my-lucky-charms-xX for suggesting the book 'Little Women' by Louisa May Alcott, I'm not exactly an expert on 18th century novels, so it helped alot! And please make an exception, I know the book wasn't published until 1868 which is almost 50 years after this story is set, but as I said, I'm not an expert on 18th century novels. Also a thanks to Sphinx1899 and boredliteratireader, your reviews are so flattering and make me smile, and a thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you keep me writing! This chapter's for you :). _

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

In Emily Gilmore's mind, the young lady in front of her simply wouldn't do. Of course she seemed eager enough; defenantly eager enough to complete any task without complaint. But whether or not she would complete the task to Emily's liking, was another question in its own. However, given today's inadequate display of applicants; a young man, by the name of Sir Kirk Gleason, who thought it appropriate he should work in proper maid-like attire, and a middle-aged maiden, Miss Patty, who kept insisting she would be a positive asset to any man of the household, it certainly did seem this girl would be the best and only choice for the job. 

Emily sighed, looking upon the young lady in front of her, "Very well, dinner is at seven sharp every evening, no sooner, no later. And I expect you to lose that mouth of yours, it is most inappropriate for a lady. Well? What are you waiting for? Shall we not dwell upon living in a world where the dusters magically start working on their own accord?"

x - x - x - x

Rory's eyes browsed lazily through each of the titles engraved on the leather books before her. Most, adored by her, were well worn and loved, obviously read through thoroughly on countless occasions. Yet, others, their well kept spines and gleaming golden letters shining hopefully through thin layers of dust, had seemed to not have been touched. It wasn't that Rory didn't have a strong appreciation for all types of literature, for that she could say she did. She just hadn't before had the courage to open those particular worlds to her innocent eyes. They were written by people who had more experience than her, more opinions, and more insight to the honest reality she was happy to avoid for now.

She sighed audibly as she removed book after book from it's place, only to sadly slip it back in between the many other books she could not read today. She had come here for inspiration. She had hoped that she might want to read again if so many promising books lay before her. But she couldn't. Something was missing, and she didn't know what.

Just then, the study door behind her opened, startling her and causing the book she had been observing to fall to the floor with a dull thud. Looking up sadly from the book sprawled open at her feet, her dazed blue eyes fell upon those of captivating darkness. Rory's eyes were fixed on him as he stepped towards her, bent down to retrieve the fallen book, and held it out to her.

"Sorry, Miss Gilmore. Didn't mean to startle you."

She reached out a hand for her book, but Jess grabbed it lightly with his free hand, pulling himself up instead. Rory quickly pulled her hand away, flustered, as he stared intently at her; a smirk playing on his lips.

After a moment that Rory thought too long, he held up the book in front of him, reading the title aloud, "_Little Woman_. Huh. A conventional choice, I guess."

Rory narrowed her eyes at his slightly degrading tone, snatching the book from his hand, and turning towards the shelf behind her. She ignored his stares as she continued to run her fingertips across the books, seemingly interested in every single one of them.

"Didn't mean to offend or anything. Just didn't quite picture you as the Alcott type, that's all." he shrugged, leaning his back against the shelves so that he was now facing her. Rory was starting to grow frustrated with him, but made a point to not acknowledge him, instead focusing her attention on the gleaming titles in front of her.

"So, no frills today?" he clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disappointment, "My, my, Mr Huntzberger will be _so_ disappointed."

"Excuse me." she spoke coldly, as she placed the book back in it's place and headed towards the door. But Jess hadn't had enough yet.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked in an innocent voice as he darted in front of the door before she could leave.

"Trying to. Excuse me!" she said again with a hint of anger this time. She tried to reach her arm around him, only to find that his hand was wrapped firmly around the doorknob.

"What's your problem?" she spat, frustrated that he was blocking the only possible way out.

"Just having a little fun, geez, relax. What _would_ Miss Manors say?"

"I think she would be a little more pre-occupied with the person blocking the door!"

"Why, me? Why didn't you say so?" he smirked, holding his arms up innocently and moving aside, "Wouldn't want to keep dear fiancé waiting, now, would we?"

Rory simply stood there, eyes wide and silent. Jess wasn't sure what would happen next. Maybe she would storm out, or maybe he had gone so far she would slap him. But what happened next he had defenantly had not expected. She turned her back towards him quickly, her eyes plastered to the floor. She stood in front of the bookshelves for a moment, seemingly staring at the floor. But then her shoulders shuddered, once, twice, until they developed into a steady rhythm. Jess stared on, terrified. He was torn between comforting her or making a break for it. But as a muffled sob issued out from the vulnerable girl across the room, he felt a pang of guilt, and, cautiously, he began to make his way over to her.

When he was merely inches from her, he silently cursed himself for not reading that '_Modern Chivaralty_' book his hotshot cousin had given him. Now, he thought, was defenantly the time it would come in useful.

At a complete loss for what to do or say, he pulled out _Little Women _from the shelf again, and, doing the only thing he could think of, he softly began to read to her.

x - x - x - x

Rory sat on the edge of her bed, running her fingers over the cover of her book absentmindedly. It was hard to believe that now she was struck with so many new emotions, it was quite difficult to comprehend them all.

One minute she had been completely distraught about her arranged marriage to Logan, even thought things were not exactly going horrible between them, and then she had been curled up beside the completely indifferent and rude man that had made her upset in the first place. What was going on? Why was it that when she was alone with Logan, she felt like she could be happy with him, but whenever she was with Jess, she knew she couldn't? Why was it that when she was with Jess, and when he was reading to her, she just felt like she was her again? A feeling she had missed terribly in the last few days, and a feeling she never felt with Logan.

When the door flew open, she had been so deep in thought, that, for the second time that day, her book fell from her hands heavily to the floor.

"Well, I would normally be offended with such a response, but my many hours of hard, exhausting labor have affected my usual pretty self. I guess all the men will have to take me simply for my wit, humor, and unforgettable charm."

Rory smiled, taking a quick liking to the cheerful young maid. "But what man would ever be happy without good looks?" Rory quipped cheerfully.

"Exactly my point. I shall be an old maiden, and I will have no man to admire my extraordinary maid skills."

"It's a sad world. So you're the new maid then?"

"I would hope so; otherwise my loss of perfectly good looks would have been for nothing. I'm Lorelai. I told your mother she could call me anything she wanted if she paid me enough. Remind me to never speak around her again. Apparently that was an extremely unlady-like comment, and I swear if I ever have to sit through a lecture like that again, I'll have to personally remove my own ears, which only adds to the whole loss of beauty thing"

"Try having her as a mother." Rory laughed.

"I could never imagine."

"I'm Rory by the way." She smiled.

Lorelai returned the smile, then looking around the room, her eyes landed on the book. "Well, your easy," she said as she picked up the book and handed it to Rory, and, that being the only mess, she made her way out of the room.

"Hey," she said, turning towards Rory as she opened the door, "You seem like a nice kid."

She winked, her eyes a stunning blue that seemed to replicate Rory's, as she closed the door behind her.

Rory slumped back onto her bed, opening her book to read, and delightedly, she continued on from where they had left off, his deep, comforting voice echoing every word in her head until she fell into an easy, peaceful sleep.

x - x - x - x

* * *

_AN__: Well hope you liked the chapter. Please review, I'll promise to update quickly if you do :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the wait on the chapter, but it is long so hopefully that will make up for it. The plot is kind of running away from the whole pride and predjudice idea, sorry I hope you still like it. Maybe I'll just have it set in the pride and predjudice times without plotting it on the story. But then again, my language kind of slips up alot and I start using modern day language. So sorry. Basically this story is now about nothing :s. I hope you still like it. Oh and by the way, Lit fans, get ready for some major Lit action!! Oh and another thing I'm sorry about. I havn't actually read 'Little Women' so everything I've written about it was found on the internet. I apologise if it is incorrect. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls or the very small thread of Pride and Predjudice this story is now based on. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Rory's feet traveled lightly down the porch steps, her face bright and her body well rested. She was in a particularly good mood today, and she couldn't quite figure out why. As she approached her regular reading bench by the oak tree, a sudden urge sercame her, and instead, she made her way to the bridge over the small lake outside her window. Eyeing the old wooden structure's rustic features, she sat herself carefully down in the centre of the bridge, her legs dangling lazily above the sparkling blue water. She found it surprisingly comfortable; the trees surrounding the lake providing perfect shade as the early morning sunlight shyly peeked through the branches, capturing the words she was slowly becoming lost in.

"You've got yourself quite an Alcott addiction there."

Rory sat up in surprise, her little women friends almost plummeting to their watery deaths.

"H-hi"

Rory's voice came out more shakily then she had intended, a strange feeling of excitement mixed with that of complete fear taking over her as her eyes locked with his.

Jess smirked, taking a seat beside her. "Morning, Miss Gilmore."

Rory stared down at her hands for a moment, at a loss for what to say. She glanced over at him quickly, slightly disappointed to see he didn't appear at the slight bit as nervous at her. Infact, she was quite sure he was as calm as the water below. She turned back to her book, flipping the pages timidly.

"You should really read this book. It's great. I mean, if you're looking for a great book to read. Or if you're looking for a book at all. Do you read much?"

Jess raised an eyebrow at her, smirking as their eyes locked again. Rory looked away quickly.

"Oh, of course," she said stupidly, "You've already read it. Well part of it anyway. What I mean is, if you're looking for a good ending to read. If you read. Well, I mean, you obviously read, I could be a witness to that infact, but, if you enjoy reading that is, particularly endings, then this is a great book. With a great ending. If you... like to read."

"I'll consider it." Jess shrugged.

"Oh." Rory breathed, disappointed. She placed the book beside her, staring into her rippled reflection below.

His eyes followed hers, sensing her discomfort.

"Why do you like it so much?"

"What do you mean?" she spoke quietly as her eyes slowly lifted up to lock with his.

He held her gaze for a moment, smirking slightly. "I mean, there were wars raging all around, but all these women, these girls. All they seem to care about is the latest picnickin' debacle. I mean, it just strikes me as a little..."

He looked back down at his reflection.

"A little what?" she asked with a small smirk, almost daring him to offend her.

"Just seems a little too naive for you." He turned his head to look at her, his eyes capturing hers for a moment.

"But hey," he smirked, leaning to the side to gently tap her arm with his, "Correct me if I'm wrong."

She narrowed her eyes playfully, a small smile sneaking upon her lips. "Well maybe it's about more than you think. I mean their father's been sent to war and they have to learn to cope without him-"

"And about that, their father's been sent to war, he'll endure nothing but pain and suffering, but yet the most imperative issue for them is to find out who they are inside. Sorry, seems a little cold to me."

"It's about more than that and you know it."

"Okay, if you say so." He held up his hands in defeat to lighten the mood.

Rory rolled her eyes, "You seem awfully sure of yourself for someone who hasn't even read the whole book."

He smirked. "Who said I haven't?"

She looked up at him questioningly, holding his gaze for a while longer this time. He stared at her, his eyes exploring hers, as he suddenly grew serious.

"So, tell me, Miss Gilmore. I know last time proved this a slightly touchy topic with you and everything. But. Are you going to marry my cousin because it's really what you want? Or is it because it's what is expected of you?"

Rory glanced down at her hands, contemplating her answer. "I don't know." She spoke quietly, staring into his eyes. He looked away too quickly.

She hesitated slightly, "What would it matter if I didn't want to marry him? It just seems that nobody cares what I want. I mean they tell me what to do, what to think, because god forbid I'm a woman and I can't think for myself."

She sighed sadly, "I just wish for once in my life I could be happy. For once I want to do something fun, just for me."

He turned to face her. "So do it." he shrugged simply.

"Do what?"

"Do something... spontaneous." He leaned in close to whisper the last word to her.

Excitement began to flow through her as she dwelled upon his answer. But then her face fell, and she looked back at her reflection, frowning slightly.

"I... I don't think I know how."

Jess nodded his head slowly with disappointment. "I figured."

When she didn't answer, he took it as a sign to leave. But as he pulled himself up he felt her hand grab his arm in protest.

"So... show me."

He captured her eyes with his. She sounded unsure of herself, but her eyes were crying out with certainty. He nodded again, smirking this time.

"Meet me here, on the bridge, tonight."

She let go of his arm and nodded shyly. With one last smirk he turned towards the house, leaving her to wonder exactly what it was he was planning.

x - x - x - x

"Ah, Miss Gilmore," A familiar voice came from behind her, "Why, I haven't had the pleasure of laying eyes upon you all day. You look stunning. Shall we?"

Logan motioned towards the dinning room, grabbing her arm in his. She followed his lead to where their parents were seated at the dinning table for supper.

"Oh, Rory! Where have you been? I've sent the maids around looking for you all day."

"Oh. I was just, uh, walking. I took a walk," She said, taking a seat across from her mother.

"Oh, how lovely!" her mother gushed, "The gardens are simply wonderful this time of year!"

"You like to walk?" Mrs Huntzberger asked.

"Uh-"

"Would you look at that! I would not have guessed from the amount of hours you spend cooped up in that study. What good it does for a woman to be in a study, I do not know."

"Well then I'm sure our dear son will have the sense to hire a maid to pick up where Miss Gilmore fails," Mr Huntzberger said, taking a sip of wine, "So, Richard, do tell me..."

Rory let the voices surrounding her fade in and out. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here at all. It hurt to hear that she wasn't good enough. It hurt that her parents didn't defend her. It hurt to hear them talk about her like she wasn't there. She wanted to be far away from the shallowness of the people in front of her. She wanted to be down by the lake on the bridge. She wanted to be with Jess.

"Oh, my. I'm awfully sorry!"

Rory felt a splash of cold liquid seep through her dress and onto her skin. She looked up to see the maid from a few nights ago with a tray of tipped empty glasses and a pale look on her face.

"Oh, Lorelai, look what you've done! Why, get my daughter cleaned off at once!"

"Dirty."

Rory let out a small giggle, but Mrs Gilmore seemed to have a more serious reaction. "I beg your pardon? Young lady you will watch your language whilst you are surrounded by such company. No wonder you are a maid, any respectable man would surely be frightened away by your terrible mouth. God forbid one of these days I will hire a real maid."

"Come, come, dear Rory," Lorelai called in a mockingly high pitched voice, "The fake maid wants to clean you up.

Rory tried to hold back her laughter as Lorelai tugged her arm towards the doorway and up the stairs.

x - x - x - x

"Your mother get's more charming every time I see her," Lorelai laughed dabbing a cloth against Rory's dress, as Rory sat upon the laundry table in her second dress of the day watching her carefully.

Lorelai stopped dabbing for a moment, turning to Rory with a concerned face, "Are you sure you are feeling fine?"

"Yeh. I guess you kind of get used to people judging you all of the time. It's part of growing up in a rich society like this one. Thanks for saving me by the way."

Lorelai gave her a small smile, "I guess I can tell when people have the whole 'get me out of here' vibe going on."

"Well tonight you are defenantly my hero. I couldn't ever imagine standing up to my mother like that." Rory said in awe.

"I should be dressed in shining armor atop a regal white horse."

"And a helmet."

"Why, that is the best part. My terrible mouth shall be hidden by a layer of thick steel, and I will cease to scare the men away. They shall follow my every move with nothing but admiration, and beg for my hand in marriage."

"However, all depending on the manliness of your helmet and shining armor. Perhaps you shall be worshiped by all of the young ladies."

"Then I shall wear steel cones like 'Madame Madonna' and frighten them all away."

"Yes, I can tell it will be an excellent plan."

"And then I shall ride away with my handsome prince and live happily ever after in a rich-society-free world."

Rory was silent for a moment, before sighing sadly, "If only I could join you."

Lorelai looked into the younger girl's eyes. They seemed sad and dull, trapped even.

"Do you have your prince?" She asked.

Rory stared down at her hands for a moment. "I'm not sure."

x - x - x - x

The cold breeze blew through the open window and brushed against Rory's face, waking her abruptly. She stared around herself for a moment, taking in the unusual perspective of her room. Why was she sleeping on a chair next to the window? Wait, she was supposed to meet Jess at midnight. What time was it?

She squinted out of her window, trying to make out his figure in the darkness. She felt a heavy pang in the bottom of her stomach as she saw him sitting on the edge of the bridge, like he said he would be. It was now or never.

x - x - x - x

Rory pulled her coat tightly around her, the ice cold wind whipping through her long auburn locks. She stepped carefully down the slight hill towards the bridge, trying not to slip against the due that clung to the grass, making it shine like sapphires against the moonlight; a replica of the starry night sky. She slowly approached the edge of the bridge, her heart pounding loudly, wondering if she should turn back. But she knew it was too late now. She would only come back again.

"Hi."

Jess looked around towards her, a wide smirk upon his features. "Evening."

"So," she started nervously, "I hear this is the perfect time to be at a place like this."

"Huh," he said, looking down at the rippling water below, and back up to her eyes again, "I guess your right."

She took a seat beside him, thankful that his body heat was slowly warming her right shoulder. They sat for a long while in silence. Rory was concentrating hard on the water below her, trying to calm herself for fear that Jess would hear the loud pounding of her chest. Infact, she was concentrating so hard, that when Jess's voice finally spoke, it startled her.

"Tell me, Miss Gilmore, if you could do anything right now. Something completely spontaneous, something you've never done before. What would it be?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, "I don't know. Perhaps you should tell me what your idea of spontaneous is so I could get a sense of how spontaneous spontaneous is, and then I could work off of that."

Jess smirked at her as she continued with her nervous rambling, lifting himself to his feet.

"I mean, if your idea of spontaneous is to climb a tree, then perhaps mine could be to jump onto a rock." she said, staring out at the lake.

"Sure does sound riveting."

"But if your idea of spontaneous is to... jump of the highest cliff in the area, then I should seriously consider going back inside.

Jess let out a chuckle, "Rory, we're in Connecticut. I think we would be safe if that was my idea of spontaneous."

"You called me Rory - wait, what are you doing?"

Jess was standing at the edge of the bridge wearing only his slacks, all other clothes in a pile below him.

"Being spontaneous," He smirked. And with that he dived without a second thought into the lake. Rory jumped up quickly, trying to avoid the splash of what she was sure would be freezing cold water.

"You're out of your mind! The water must be freezing!" She laughed as Jess surfaced, shaking the wet hair out of his eyes.

He smirked up at Rory, "You coming in?"

Rory wrapped her coat tighter around her, contemplating the temperature of the water. She stared into his steady eyes, the water rippling at his shoulders. She couldn't help but feel mesmerized by him. His smirk. His daring eyes. His spontaneity.

Slowly she began to unwrap her coat, dropping it in a heap on the bridge. She was now only left in a light weight nightgown that went to just above her knees. A sly grin escaped Jess' lips, and he ducked slightly underwater so that only his eyes were showing, and raising a brow slightly, he was daring her.

Rory stepped forward so that she was standing over the edge of the bridge. She held her arms around her protectively, trembling from the cool night's breeze.

Jess stood back up in the water again. "Don't make me pull you in, Miss Gilmore." He teased playfully.

Rory looked at the dark blue water of the lake, then at him, and couldn't help but let out a truly happy smile. Without thinking, without worrying, she did it; she jumped in. She felt the ice cold water crash against her body from all sides, the breath taken out of her, and for once in her life, she felt invigorated.

She surfaced, giggling madly through chattering teeth. Jess moved over towards her through the water. "How does it feel, Miss spontaneous?"

Rory thought for a moment, her legs kicking madly to keep her above water. "Cold," She laughed.

He looked down at her, taking in her blue lips and trembling body.

She smiled shyly up at him, trying to stand up in the water, but finding it slightly too deep, she reached out, clinging onto his shoulders. His eyes were wide and he looked startled at her sudden contact. As she gave another struggled kick, he finally got the message, pulling her in closer to him. Despite the cold of the water, his body was surprisingly warm against hers. She looked up at him shyly, her hands slipping down to the front of his shoulders. Her breath was now in short gasps as she felt him moving even closer.

"Rory Leigh Gilmore! Explain yourself!"

Rory whipped her head around quickly at the sound of the voice she feared the most.

"Oh, no." She whispered.

x - x - x - x

* * *

_AN: I know, I'm sorry I'm so mean :p. Please review and tell me what you think:) _

* * *


End file.
